


sweet dreams are made of teas

by alexithymia (yunqi1028)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Multi, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqi1028/pseuds/alexithymia
Summary: PROMPT#72 : My vampire roommate has an extensive collection of teas from different eras which is cool and all but it literally takes up most of the cabinet space
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chenji + '00





	sweet dreams are made of teas

**When Jisung agreed to room with a vampire, an extensive collection of teas was the least of his expectations. Not that he was against it, he respected his roommate’s likes and dislikes, but said collection was literally taking 99.9% of the space in their small kitchen. And that was the problem.**

**When he brought this up to his tiny vampire roommate, Renjun, he was glared at and threatened not to touch said collection or else… and Jisung did not want to find out, so he stayed away and never commented on it again. But lately, it was so hard not to do it, piles of non-perishable food were taking over the counter due to the lack of space in their cabinets. It was stressful to see it and Jisung couldn’t hold his frustration any longer. He had to do something, even if that meant putting his life at risk.**

**—(••÷[ ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ ]÷••)—**

**“You’re being dramatic, just talk to him, I’m sure he’ll understand.”**

**“Chenle, you don’t understand. Renjun is very tiny but he could drain the living soul out of me in seconds. I am putting my life in the line just by bringing up this topic.”**

**“Again, I think you’re just being dramatic. Anyways, what with all that tea though?”**

**“I’m not sure, I’ve never asked. I’m too scared to do it….shouldn’t you know? After all, he’s your cousin”**

**“Of course you are…”- Chenle said with a roll of his eyes-” and technically he’s a long-distance relative, I don’t actually keep in contact with him.”**

**“Can you stop clowning me for a second and help me out? This is serious, we’re talking about my life here”-he exclaimed**

**“Jisung I love you but sometimes you overthink the simplest things, why don’t you write him a note? You don’t have to talk to him, just leave it next to his bed”**

**“Don’t think that would work he’s a night creature, remember? I do not wish to die in my sleep..”**

**“We’ll… you refuse to have an actual conversation with him so I don’t know how to help you.”**

**“Wow you’re terrible at giving advice, why am I friends with you again?”**

**“Because without me you would be living under a bridge and because you love me”**

**“Who said I love you?”**

**“Jisung… I just know it, you don’t have to tell me. Your eyes are screaming that you love me.”**

**“Sure, keep lying to yourself.”**

**—(••÷[ ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ ]÷••)—**

**Vampires weren’t uncommon in Korea, but they weren’t common either. Every vampire, by law, had to be registered and had to contribute to society one way or another. Renjun did his part by attending college. Was it necessary? Not really, but he liked learning and it was a great way for him to avoid paying taxes. But it wasn’t always like this.**

**There used to be a time, a few decades ago when vampires were really free and the government wasn’t keeping tabs on them. Renjun misses those days, he was able to go everywhere and spend his money however he wanted. But now he’s stuck in college for the 5th time learning the beauty of arts. Not that he minded, his knowledge of centuries worth of art put him above everyone in his class. His cousin, more like a long-distance relative, chenle, always asked why he bothered attending school. But Renjun sincerely enjoyed learning, and so he attended college. Just like a regular human being, he attended classes (at night of course), stressed over finals, and shared his room with a young boy with big eyes. Which leads him to his current predicament.**

**“ ‘10 reasons why we should dispose of your collection of teas’ a presentation by Park Jisung… are you being serious right now?”**

**“Hyung, I know you told me not to touch your collection, which I haven’t by the way! But I think we really need to do something about it. It’s taking over all the space in the kitchen and you don’t even drink tea so I don’t see why you even have it.”**

**“Are you done? because I have things more important to do than listen to your presentation.”**

**“Hyung, I haven’t even started….please hear me out...”**

**“I think I’ve heard enough, I have to meet Donghyuck so, i’ll take my leave”**

**“Hyung…”**

**“good night Jisungie~”**

**—(••÷[ ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ ]÷••)—**

**After watching his roommate leave without listening to Jisung, he knew he didn’t want to sleep alone tonight. He was sad and disappointed in himself. He really thought that Renjun was going to listen to him but things didn’t work in his favor. Instead, he quickly packed his backpack with books for tomorrow’s class, a pair of clothes and then left his shared room in search of cuddles. And who was best for cuddles than his best friend (definitely not his crush) Chenle.**

**Half an hour late he found himself wrapped in Chenle’s softest blanket with a bowl of ice cream in his hands. Chenle always knew how to cheer him up.**

**“So are you going to tell me now why you looked like a kicked puppy?”**

**“I tried talking to Renjun hyung today. About his collection of teas…”**

**“I’m guessing things didn’t go well….”**

**“They didn’t go anywhere, I didn’t even start m presentation before he shut me down and left…”**

**Wait, you said presentation??”**

**“Yeah, I made a whole presentation as to why we needed to get rid of his collection, I had great point too, but he didn’t want to listen to me.”**

**“I wouldn’t want to listen either, who the heck makes a presentation???”**

**“Look, I was trying to make him see my point.”**

**“Well, that didn’t work. So what do you plan on doing now?”**

**“I’m not sure, that was my only idea. I mean he doesn’t even drink tea, i fail to see the point on his collection.”**

**“What if you tie him to a chain and talk it out with him?”**

**“Renjun hyung is tiny but he’s very dangerous… i really don’t want to get on his bad side. What if he ends up kicking me out of the apartment?? I have nowhere to go.”**

**“If that’s the case, you can move in with me!”**

**“And what about your roommate??”**

**“They can find another place to stay!”**

**“Chenle that’s not very nice, you can’t just kick people out without a reason…”**

**“I know, but you know I’ll do anything for you.”**

  
  


**—(••÷[ ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ ]÷••)—**

**“Huang Renjun, you know I hate it when people are late.”**

**“I’m late by 2 minutes, chill. Also, you’re late all the time.”**

**“Yes, but I’m a very busy vampire.”**

**“Making out with Mark doesn’t count as being busy.”**

**“Oh~ I am very offended right now, Mark gives the best kisses, i am allowed to be late.”**

**“Whatever~~”**

**“anyways, why are you late?”**

**“Jisung wanted to talk to me”**

**“What about??”** ****  
  


**“Why are you so noisy???”**

**“Hello??? I’m your best friend is my duty to know everything about your life, duh.”**

**“You’re not my best friend but okay. He wanted to talk about my collection of teas.”**

**“Wait, he’s been living with you for over a year and you haven’t told him about it?”**

**“It’s not like that. The opportunity never came up…”**

**“Okay, well, did you tell him??”**

**“No….”**

**“Huang Renjun!! He deserves to know!”**

**“No, he doesn’t! It has nothing to do with him.”**

**“Okay he doesn’t, but at least he should know how important they are for you. You need to tell him.”**

**“I will tell him… eventually…”**

**—(••÷[ ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ ]÷••)—**

**As a vampire, Renjun has lived a few hundred years, so it’s not unusual for him to be some sort of collector. A lot of people around him didn’t understand why out of all the things he could collect, he had to collect teas. To Renjun, they were special, and no one really knew why except for Donghyuck. All of his previous roommates never questioned it, but Jisung was different. He was a very bright and curious boy and he just had to know. When he first asked about the teas, Renjun had asked him to never touch them and the boy had dropped the topic, but Renjun knew that at some point he would have to tell him the meaning behind the teas. So when Friday night came and Jisung came back from Chenle’s place, Renjun knew what was coming.**

**Jisung looked nervous and wouldn’t meet his eye, but he was full of questions and Renjun was ready to answer them.**

**“Renjun hyung, can I ask you a question?”**

**“You already did but go ahead.”**

**“Why do you collect teas?”**

**“Again with the teas….”**

**“I’m just trying to understand why you have such a collection of teas… you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…”**

**“I know you’re going to keep on asking, so why not. Take a seat.”**

**Jisung’s eyes light up and a small smile made its way to Renjun’s face, the boy was so adorable and Renjun was weak for adorable things.**

**“What do you want to know?”**

**“Since when do you collect teas?”**

**“Mhhh…. I think it started a year after I was turned. You see, these teas mean a lot to me.”**

**“Why is that?”**

**“Each tea represents an important person in my life. Throughout my life, I’ve met a lot of people and made a lot of friends, of course. A lot of them were very important in my life, and as a vampire, I saw them grow old and eventually pass away. So in a way to keep their memory alive, I have teas that they liked to drink.”**

**“So those teas represent dead people???”**

**“I mean if you put it like that….”**

**“Will I be part of that collection?”**

**“Nope…”**

**“Am I really not important to you???”**

**“You don’t even like tea, so you won’t be part of that collection. I think you’ll be more a cheap brand of chips” - Jisung pouted and Renjun pinched his cheek.**

**“Hyung, thank you for telling me…”**

**“I’m glad we sorted out this issue.”**

**“But they still take a lot of space so maybe do something about it.”**

**“Alright! I’ll figure it out! Geez, I can’t believe I’m letting you win. Donghyuck would be so disappointed in me…”**

**Author's Note:**

> hello! if you made it to the end, thank you so much! i struggled to find a way to connect my ideas, so i hope everyone that read it enjoys it!


End file.
